<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Both Do by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829467">We Both Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with a suspect has a surprising outcome.</p><p>Set after the end of the series and inspired by a post on Pinterest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Both Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trickle of blood dripped down my cheek.  As I wiped it away with the back of my hand the door to the interview room flew open and Tommy entered like an avenging angel.  I stepped to one side as he steamed towards the table, slamming his hands on it as he loomed over the man sitting on the other side.  The constable standing in the corner went to step forward, but I shook my head.</p><p>“Detective Inspector Lynley entered the room at seventeen twenty-two.”  My voice was shaky, so I took a deep breath, partly to steady myself and partly in relief that Tommy’s first reaction hadn’t been to shake Templeton warmly by the throat.</p><p>“So, not content with being arrested for domestic violence, you now want to add assaulting a police officer to your pending charges?”</p><p>“The bitch was asking for it.  Bloody cow telling me what I can and can’t do to my wife.  Thought I’d teach her a lesson.  About time someone did!”</p><p>Uh-oh.  I braced myself, ready to talk Tommy down, or hold him down.  I wasn’t sure what would come first.  </p><p>I was stunned when neither happened.  Instead he sat down, a broad smile spreading across his face.  I’d seen that smile before.  It was the same one he’d worn when he’d interviewed Robin Payne.</p><p>“Really?  Tell me more.”</p><p>“Women need putting in their place, someone to show them who’s boss.  Sometimes words work, sometimes they need a little physical persuasion.  Call it attitude correction if you like.  A few slaps here, a couple of punches there.  It takes a while, but eventually they learn their place in the great scheme of things.”</p><p>“And that’s what you did to your wife?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, as if he were agreeing.  I waited.</p><p>“Interview terminated at seventeen forty-five.  Constable, take Mr. Templeton back to his cell and see if he wants to revise his decision on consulting a solicitor.”</p><p>Templeton protested loudly as he was led away, but we ignored him.  As the door closed behind them Tommy sat on the edge of the table and held out his hand to me.  I took it and let him tug me in front of him.  He cupped my chin and made me look at him.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Not so much.  It was more the shock.  I wasn't expecting him to lash out at me.”</p><p>He took his handkerchief from his pocket and used it to tenderly clean the cut.</p><p>“The blood’s never going to come out of that.”</p><p>“That’s not a problem.  I think we should get you checked by the police surgeon.”</p><p>“I’m fine.  It’s not as if I have a modelling career to be ruined.”</p><p>He pressed a finger to my lips.  “Don’t.”</p><p>“I was joking.”</p><p>He looked down.  “I wasn’t.  When I saw him hit you… I wanted to kill him.””</p><p>“I’m fine Sir.”</p><p>“I couldn’t stand it if I lost you.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“Working with you… being with you… having you in my life… you’re the only thing that keeps me sane.”</p><p>“You were doing a pretty convincing impression of a berserker when you burst in.”</p><p>“I’m trying to tell you how much you mean to me…”</p><p>“I know you are Tommy.”</p><p>His head flew up so fast I swore he would give himself whiplash.</p><p>“You do know my name then?”</p><p>“After nearly ten years it’s kind of sunk in.”</p><p>He smiled, a completely different smile than the one he had given Templeton; it was the smile that he always saved for me.</p><p>“You’ve never used it before.”</p><p>“Didn’t seem right before.”</p><p>“And it seems right now?”</p><p>“More than right.  I know how much I mean to you Tommy, because you mean the same to me.”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Let me refresh your memory.  You find something else that gives you the reason to get up in the morning.  And I have that, don’t I?”</p><p>His other hand came up and he cradled my face between his palms.  Looking deep into his eyes, I knew the answer before he said it.</p><p>“We both do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>